PPGZ and RRBZ Vampire love
by Singing Bella
Summary: ok by the title you can see it's a vampire fic but please give it a try and hope you love it
1. Chapter 1

**PPGZ and RRBZ Vampire love **

**A/N: Before you read this the last story I made like this I deleted I know some of you are mad but I didn't like what some people said and my writing for those of you who know me that was my FIRST story like that all others I typed more script form ok well I hope you enjoy this and if I mess up somewhere please PM me and ill fix it if you want a character in the story also PM me and vote on what we should name the kids in Where did they come from? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV **

One day at the lab that the professor and his son Ken live at there were seven girls there known as the PPGZ only reason they were there is because there town is being attacked by vampires now you may ask why there not fight well the town told the girls they can't fight and need to be safe so they told them to stay there. Each girl has changed since they were 13. Now Momoko still had her long orange hair that was in a high ponytail it reached her knees with her red bow in it and her pink eyes to match she has a pink tank top (it's summer) and some white shorts and her pink Vans her eyes are pink and she has C-cups and great curves she isn't boy crazy anymore she's still the leader and is one of the most popular girls in the school.

Now there's Miyako she has her long curly pig tails but there to her elbow now and her eyes are still a sky blue color she's wearing a blue tee-shirt that says 'good girl' on it and a white skirt to her knee's and some blue and white flip flops she also has C-cups like Momoko and great curves she's still the sweetest to and is still very popular like her friends.

Then we have Kaoru her messy black is now to mid-back and she has bangs that are to her shoulders clipped back by a green skull her eyes are still a pretty lime green and she has a black tank top with green stars over it and shorts to her knee's and she is a bit more girly but not much she also has green Vans on she also has C-cups and awesome curves and has lots of admirers of both genders.

Then there's Yuko her long white hair is to her ankles and her bangs reach the top of her chest and is in her left eye which both eyes are still almost white and she has a white tank top with black music notes on it and a black skirt and her black flats she also has C- cups with awesome curves to and is pretty popular with the boys

Next we have Yuki with her pink hair that's to her knees and has a yellow head band that keeps her hair in place her tee- shirt is yellow with a white sun on it (because she's light it kind of looks like a sun) and a yellow and black skirt on and some yellow TOMs and has too many guys with crushes on her.

Now we have Mariko her blonde hair is to just above her butt and is semi-wavy with her gray eyes that are covered a bit by her bangs she has on a gray shirt that's say's 'I'm a tough girl' in black and some P.E. shorts and black Vans on she like the others has C-cups and a flat stomach and has many boy's who love her.

Last but not least we have Yuka also a blonde but she has blue highlights and her hair reaches her knees and covers half her left eye and there red as blood her shirt is black with a rose on it and a black skirt and her red flip flops and she has B-cups and has great curves also has the same problem as her sister Yuki and friends.

"Ugh we should be out there fighting." A very pissed Kaoru said to her friends

"We know but the town wants us here safe and alive." Momoko said you could tell she was sad

"Well I want to save them." She said back

"So do we but we can't right now." A depressed Miyako said

"Kaoru none of us want to stay here either we want to help our people but we can't." Yuko said

"Well I can't just stand here and be coward like you guys!"

"Kaoru just calm down before you hurt someone or thing." Yuki pleaded with her hot headed friend

"Kaoru I want to be out there to but the town won't let us." Mariko said but before there conversation could continue there was a knocking at the door and out of nowhere the professor came in.

"Girls get in the other room with ken now!" the professor quietly yelled at the seven teen girls and son who followed his orders and went into the room and peeped though the door that is slightly cracked so no one can see them

**Kaoru's POV**

Who in the bloody hell is her at this time of night the professor looked kind of nervous when he opened the door wonder why I saw an old man and some boys they each looked like us in a way then it hit me it's the RRBZ they looked older and kind of hotter no Kaoru get a hold of yourself you're talking about the RRBZ of all people in this damn world

"How may I help you men at this time of night?" the professor asked them

"Were looking for the Puffs and we know there here." Blitz said to the professor

"No they're not." He said glancing over here damn him he's a horrible liar

"I can't believe he would try to lying to us." Brick said pissed off and it looked like he had… FANGS!? They're vampires and then they all came over to where we're at and opened the door and picked us up Brick took Momoko, Boomer took Miyako, Butch took me, Blitz took Yuko, Kevin took Yuki, Raze took Mariko and Beast took Yuka. All of us were now pissed off more than ever

"PUT ME DOWN NOW BLITZ!" Yuko yelled super loud

"No can do Bella your mine now." He told her in a calm voice and she looked even more pissed (A/N: oh yeah that so me is you piss me off once and don't comply I get even more pissed) and then he ran off super speed with her somewhere and the same happened to the others and butch ran off with me to god knows where

"Butch Jojo put me down before I rip your throat out!" I screamed at him he seemed un fazed by it then his fangs grew and he looked at me with lust in his eyes and he bite me and I screamed so loud that Rome could hear me and I felt dizzy and passed out in his arms but not before he says

"Now your mine Buttercup." And I passed out

* * *

**Ta-da I'm done now hope you enjoyed this chapter of my new story well bye for now and I want at least five reviews for chapter 2 people ;D **

**~love, Yuko **


	2. Chapter 2

PPGZ and RRBZ vampire love chapter 2

**A/N: ok we have our first new characters from my friend Erica their names are Nanami Fujioka and Alex Mori they will be introduced later in the story (like chapter 3 or 4) and they will be described a bit more at the bottom of the story well enjoy fair warning I do curse a bit and when I do it's not pretty that's why it's rated T**

**Momoko's POV**

Ugh my head hurt's I just woke up and found that I was in a red and black room and not at the professor's lab… WAIT A SECOND BRICK BITE ME AND BROUGHT ME HERE! Damn that cocky bastard yeah I know Kaoru's normally the mean one but hey if you were in my position what would you do then I felt an arm around my waist

"So you think I'm a cocky bastard eh Momoko?" an all to familiar voice said brick "oh and heads up my name is Kyo now keep that in mind ok sweet checks." I blushed because of the nickname ugh I hope the girls are in better shape than I am

**Yuko's POV (leader girls first)**

Do I dare open my eyes I don't think I should because I feel an arm around my waist and someone **(I wonder who..?) **breathing down my neck

"Aw no need to be scared of me Yuko-Chan." Of course Blitz my number one guy I hate "oh and call me Mamoru from now on ok." He said "and I Love you too." I opened my eyes to see a white/silver and black

"Uh love I believe I said HATE!" damn mind reading sons of bitches I hate vampires **(don't be talking Yuko your-*covers mouth* uh forget it) **

**Miyako's POV **

I woke up about 5 minutes ago in a dark blue **(more medium blue)** and black room **(ok** **all the rooms look the same but the extra colors in the room differ from ruff to ruff matching their color) **boomer or should I say Katashi was there and now we're talking he's really very nice

"Aww thanks Miyako your nice too!" He said and I blushed

"Your welcome and thanks too but please don't read my mine you can just ask me what I'm thinking!" I told him

"Naw it's to fun to read your mind." He said and hugged my waist

**Yuki's POV (our sweet girls 2****nd****)**

I just woke up in a dark yellow and black room and found Ken or Akihiro hugging my waist that pervert

"I knew you loved me." He said and hugged my waist and I blushed I hate that he can read my mind

"Why do you keep reading my mind?" I asked

"Because it's fun." He said smirking of course he would say that

**Kaoru's POV **

I woke up to find myself in a dark green and black room with butch or Eiji hugging me and touching my chest of course I would have the most perverted ruff

"I'm only a pervert to you." He said and had a smirk with the tone he was using and he grabbed my ass

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" I screamed

"No can do Cupcake." He said

"Don't call me that!" I yelled

**Mariko's POV (tough girls 3****rd****)**

Grrr… I'm going to kill Hideki also known as Raze I woke up to find myself in a dark gray and black room and him on my waist damn perverted vampire I started thinking of ways to kill him

"Now that's not nice Mari-Chan." He said smirking

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ONLY THE GIRLS CAN YOU BASTARD!" I shouted and tried to wiggle out of his grip

"Not going to happen!" he said and tighten his grip on my waist

"UGH! I hate vampires mostly you and your brothers!" I screamed at him

"Whatever you say Mari-Chan." He said smirking

**Yuka's POV (youngest girl last) **

I woke up in a dark blue **(Darker than Boomers)** and black room and see Beast or now known as Takashi trying to rape me **(stop overreacting) **

"It's not rape if you like it." He said

"It is if I'm not 18 you ass hole!" I yelled

"Not if you don't tell." He said smirking

"If my sister or any of the girls find out they will personally murder you!" I screamed and tried to get out of his grip

"No they won't because my brothers got them." He said damn he has an excuse for everything… SOMEONE HELP ME!

**Ok sorry this chapter isn't as long as last but next will be longer ok anyways this is the characters Erica is using **

**Nanami Fujioka: **

**Age: 15 **

**Friends: the boys **

**About: Is half cat half vampire no one knows about the vampire half yet ;D is dating Alex Mori and is also a model**

**Looks: Pink hair and eyes **

**Alex Mori:**

**Age: 16**

**Friends: the boys more or less**

**About: is full vampire doesn't talk unless with Nanami and doesn't like butch he's doesn't like new people and get's really jealous of boys if they talk to Nanami and will try to kill him**

**Looks: Brown hair and eyes **

**Me: Well that's it for today  
Blitz: I never knew you were a- *Gets duck taped by the girls*  
Yuki: Shut-up baka  
Brick: But why I mean none of us knew- *Gets ducked taped to blitz*  
Mariko: Next person to try and blow the secret gets thrown in the weapon closet with Aria (Aria from Aria the scarlet ammo)  
All: *Cricket sounds*  
PRGZ: That's what we thought wait where are brick and blitz *look around*  
Nanami: You might want to check the sound booth  
Alex: Butch…  
Butch: Alex… *Sparks come out of their eyes*  
Me: ARIA!  
All the boys run away including Blitz and Brick  
Girls: Hope you enjoyed were going to save the boys now  
Nanami: Please R & R  
All the girls: Hope to see you all next week or sooner well bye *Glare at boys*  
Boys: BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PPGZ and RRBZ vampire love chapter 3**

**Me: Hey guys SOO SORRY THIS IS LATE! **

**Blitz: Yeah she's a big shot high school student now so she has no time for us **

**Yuki: More like all of us have classes like pre-calculus and were not even seniors! **

**Kevin: Just admit it you girls are too busy **

**Mariko: We are you try learning a new language and stuff! **

**Raze: Yeah but Yuko why didn't you tell us you were a –**

**Me: GOD DAMN IT IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T STOP TRYING TO BLOW THE DAMN SECRET YOU ARE GOING TO DIE OR BE LOCKED OUT OF MY HOUSE EVERYTIME WE RECORD THESE!**

**Erica: she's angry**

**Me: anyways I have like no ideas for this story anymore so HELP ME IF YOU WANT MORE STORIES!**

**Mariko: oh and guys we are taking questions and dares so YEAH!**

**All: TO THE STORY! **

**Me: and one thing TELL ME TO FUCKING HURRY UP ONE MORE TIME YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I'M GOING TO TAKE EVEN LONGER TO UPDATE SO IF I'M GOING TO DO A UPDATE IN SEPTEMBER I WON'T FUCKING POST UNTIL DECEMBER GOT IT! **

**Oh BTW this is dedicated to my kindergarten teacher Mrs. Castro for helping me when I was 4-5 I only do this because I saw her earlier **

**Normal POV**

The castle was quite except for two teens walking through the halls one with pink hair like Yuki and pink eyes that was in a pink shirt with black jeans and pink and black flats another with brown hair and eyes that was a boy he had on baggy shorts and a plain white shirt with converse.

"Where are they I thought they were getting new mates today?" The pink haired girl complained

"I don't care one way or another Nanami." The burnet boy said to the girl known as Nanami

"Your just mad at Eiji huh Alex." Nanami told him

"I'm not!" Alex shouted

"Hey what's with all the shouting this early in the morning?!" Kyo asked coming out of his room holding Momoko by the waist with her struggling to get out with them both in Pajamas

"You said you got new mates and I wanted to meet them!"Nanami cheered "And Kyo it's almost five in the afternoon."

"EIJI I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" A girl's voice rang though the castle

"And that would be Kaoru." Momoko said then you heard a lot of crashes

"Ok what the heck was that?" Yuko said coming out of the white's room with Mamoru not far behind her with the same type of clothes as the reds

"Kaoru and Eiji." Kyo said

"I should have known she would do something." Yuko and Momoko said together

"Should we see if he's alright?" Nanami asked

"No he probably deserved it." The others said

"I hope he's dead or at least really injured." Alex said smiling

"Ok sorry if this sounds rude but who are you two?" Momoko asked

"I'll tell you when the others are up." Nanami said

"Alright." The girls said

"Yuko come on back in here." Mamoru said trying to get her back in the room and she glared at him and was dragged back into the room and Kyo did the same to Momoko

**Sometime later**

Everyone was now up Alex was mad that Eiji wasn't injured at all they were all sitting in the living room

"So what to tell us who you are now?" Yuko asked changed from her earlier attire into a plain white tank top and black jeans with white vans being forced to sit next to Mamoru who was in a white muscle shirt and baggy black shorts with white converse on

"Ok well I'm Nanami and this is Alex my mate." Nanami said hugging Alex

"Well I'm Momoko." Momoko said with Kyo sitting near her she was in a pink spaghetti strap shirt and darker pink skirt with pink vans. While Kyo had on a red shirt and blue jeans with red Nikes

"I'm Miyako." Miyako said she and Katashi were next to each other Miyako was in a blue dress that stopped at her knees and blue wedges and Katashi had on a blue polo shirt and baggy shorts with blue Puma's

"Kaoru." Kaoru said she's trying to sit as far away from Eiji as she could she was in a green over sized shirt and green shorts with green Nikes and Eiji was is a green tank top with blue jeans and green converse.

"Yuko." She said

"Yuki." Yuki said she's in a yellow shirt and skirt with yellow flats while Akihiro had on a yellow top and baggy shorts with yellow vans

"Mariko." Mariko said she had on a gray off the shoulder top and gray jeans with gray uggs and Hideki was in a gray tight shirt with jeans and gray Nikes

"Yuka." Yuka said getting up and sitting in-between Yuki and Yuko so Takashi can't sit next to her she was in a red shirt with blue shorts and red and blue vans while Takashi had on a blue shirt with black jeans and red vans.

"So when are you guys mating?" Nanami asked

"MATING!" The girls shouted and looked at their counterparts

"Yep." the boys smiled

**Me: Ok guys you can thank Kool BC for this short update next time any of you curse at me or threaten me I won't update again for a few months even if I'm finished with the chapter and if it continues I'll stop updating for longer times until I just won't update at all ok because PEOPLE I HAVE A LIFE I ALSO HAVE FIVE OTHER STORIES, A YOUTUBE, DEVENAT ART, AND COLLABS I'M DOING!**


End file.
